Celeste
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Bors is missing and someone is called in to find him. Small one-shot.


A lone rider came into view of the fort. "What is your business?" a guard asked. "I'm here to see Venora." The person said in a low voice. The guard looked up at the rider. "What business do you have with her?" His hand fell to his sword. She sensed his uneasiness and pulled down her hood. She was a woman in her late 20s with brown curly hair and deep chocolate eyes. He removed his hand from his sword. "She is at the tavern." She nodded and pointed her horse toward the nearby building. She swung off and tied the horse to the post, before walking quietly to the door. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

A long haired man opened the door. He glared at her. "The tavern is closed." She stared at him unwavering. "Move." She told him. His eyes widen then he glared harder. "No." He crossed his arms. Another man walked over and looked at her. "Please move?" She said. They both glared at her. "No." the new comer with dark curly hair moved forward to move her. When he touched her arm, she grabbed him arm higher and flipped him. The long haired man moved toward her, only to be punched in the face. A second later, she was in a hold with a knife to her throat. "I believe you were told that the tavern was closed." Came the voice behind her. She grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, before stomping his foot. The man was surprised and she grabbed onto his forearm flipping him to the ground. "What is going here!" a voice yelled.

A man with a red cloak filled the doorway. "What is going on here?" He repeated. "I was trying to come to the tavern. They tried to stop me." She told him calmly. "The tavern is closed." He told her. Venora pushed past the men and hugged her. "We thought you were dead." The men were glaring at her for hitting them. "Venora." The man with the cloak said looking confused. "Arthur. Knights. This is Celeste." The knights looked at her. The man who held the knife to her asked. "Who is she?" Venora stopped looking her over. "What? Oh, she is Bors' baby sister." The men stared at her. She was skinny with long curly brown hair. "that would explain the punching." The long haired blond said rubbing his face. Arthur was confused. "Did you write her to come help with the children?" "No, actually I didn't write her."

A tall man walked in the door. "I wrote her. Celeste. You came." Her eyes light up. "Dag." She walked over and the tall man pulled her into a hug. "How are you?" She asked. "I will be better, when you brother is found." Arthur spoke up again. "Why is she here?" Celeste answered him. "I won't be here long." Arthur looked at Dagonet to explain. "Celeste is a tracker. One of the best." Arthur was surprised. "When do you leave?" "As soon as Dag tells me where Bors last was." "He was deep in hostile territory." One of the younger men said. "I've seen worse. I will be fine. Draw me a map."

"I want you to take Tristan." Arthur told her. "No, the less people the better." She explained. "You mean to go alone?" Another knight said. "Of course, I always do." Dag spoke up. "Still have your pets?" "Yes, I do. They are outside the wall. I will send word when in a few days." The tall knight looked at her. "Take Tristan." She pursed her lips and glared. "Celeste, that doesn't work on me. Bors will kill me for sending you alone. If anything were to happen to you…" He said in a quiet voice. She sighed and kissed his cheek. "I will take him."

She hugged Venora and then Dag, before mounting her horse. "I will be outside the wall, when your knight is ready." She kicked her horse and took off out of the city. Tristan packed a bag and then rode out to the wall. His hawk was circling. He saw her near the wall with several shadows under her horse. As he got closer, he saw that she had 2 wolves near her and then on her saddle was a very large hawk and an owl. "Your pets?" He asked. She nodded and the petted the birds before they flew away. They turned their horses and rode hard toward where Bors was last seen.

2 days later, a guard ran into the tavern where the knights were gathered with Venora. "Sir, come quick. Riders are coming. One is on Sir Tristan's horse." The guard told them before they rushed out of the tavern. Dag smiled when he saw 2 wolves. "Celeste." Arthur looked at his knight. "You seem to like this woman." Dag blushed. The riders got closer. Bors was on Tristan's horse, while Tristan was draped over Celeste's saddle. "What happened?" "He was knocked out." She said. Lancelot helped take Tristan off the horse. Venora was hugging Bors and kissing him. Dag helped Celeste down. "Are you okay?" She smiled. "I am. Worried?" Dag blushed. "It is sweet of you, Dagonet." She told him. "Do you need help taking care of Tristan?" He looked at her. "You are staying?" "Bors made me promise to stay for a while at least."

The wolves stayed by Celeste. They allowed Dag to come near her as he led her to the healing rooms. The kids came close to hug their father. They stopped at the sight of the wolves. The wolves looked at Bors. He nodded to the kids. The wolves acted like puppies. They let the kids pet them and snuggle them. Arthur stepped to close to one of the kids. The smaller wolf put her head down and stared at him. "Bors?" Arthur asked. "Romulus. It is the safe word. You say it and they won't hurt you." "Romulus." He said, the wolf bowed her head and let Arthur pet her. "Where is Celeste?" Bors asked looking around. "She went to help Dagonet, with Tristan." Gawain told him. Bors smiled. "Good."

2 years later

Celeste and Dagonet had been married for over a year and had just welcomed twins into the world, a boy and a girl. Bors was happy his sister was close and his best friend had found a woman.


End file.
